kmtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Krytan Law
Criminal Law 1.0 Crimes Against the Crown :1.1 High Treason :Involvement in attempts on Her Majesty Queen Jennah’s life or directly aiding foreign powers considered enemies of the nation of Kryta through any means. :1.2 Treason :Attempts to undermine the rule of Her Majesty Queen Jennah, overthrow the government of Kryta through undermining, exploiting or violently opposing her officials or institutions, or any acts to seriously injure the nation and its people. :1.3 Sedition :Inciting hostile, aggressive or violent action to undermine the rule of Her Majesty Queen Jennah, including her officials and institutions through any means. :1.4 Terrorism :The attempt of, aid in, or carrying out of an act of Terrorism, in order to spread civil unrest, fear or to undermine the Crown or government. 2.0 Major Crimes :2.1 Desecration of Holy Ground :Vandalizing a site, shrine or statue deemed holy by the Six. :2.2 Armed Assault :Attacking a Krytan citizen or an ally of Kryta with use of weapons or magic. Note that attempts to kill an individual is charged as attempted murder. :2.3 Assault on a Government or Royal Official :Attacking a government or royal official of Kryta physically or magically, with or without weapons. :2.4 Assault on a Krytan Noble :Attacking an individual of Krytan noble blood physically or magically, with or without weapons. :2.5 Blackmail :Threatening to reveal information about or to cause harm to a person, their family members, associates, organization, property or belongings unless demands are met. :2.6 Contempt of Court :Disrupting or preventing the work of a Krytan court of law. :2.7 Perjury :Lying during a legal or criminal investigation, hearing, trial or any other form of court-session so as to disrupt, delay, misdirect or impede justice. :2.8 Improper Use of Magic :Irresponsible or criminal use of magic or magical abilities, where it may cause harm to persons or property. :2.9 Murder :Taking the life of another individual without lawful cause. :2.10 Impersonation :Pretending to be another individual or misrepresenting oneself in order to deceive others for economical, political or social advantage. :2.11 Oathbreaking :Breaking an official oath witnessed by a Magistrate or Minister of the realm. Also applies to cases where documentation from an oath has been confirmed genuine by a Magistrate or Minister of the realm. :2.12 Escaping Detention :Escaping from a facility where the subject is lawfully detained through any means. :2.13 Forgery :Forging official documents, contracts, deeds, records or identification. :2.14 Bribery :The attempting to, aid in, offering and accepting of bribes for personal, public or national gain within the nation of Kryta. :2.15 Kidnapping :The attempt, aid in, or carrying out of kidnapping. Also includes unlawful arrest or holding of a person prisoner. :2.16 Tampering with a Seal :Any attempt to tamper with or remove a seal legally placed by a court of law. 3.0 Minor Crimes :3.1 Breaking and Entering :Breaking into or entering restricted property. :3.2 Disrupting a Krytan Official on Duty :Disrupting a Krytan official on duty through physical or verbal actions. :3.3 Disturbing the Peace :Upsetting the order in a public space through disruptive actions or vocal expressions. :3.4 Failure to Pay Taxes :Failure to pay taxes within the allotted time frame. :3.5 Obstruction of Justice :Hindering or delaying the work of law enforcers. :3.6 Resisting Arrest :Refusing to cooperate when being arrested by law enforcers. :3.7 Defamation :A disrespectful expression against the rule of Her Majesty Queen Jennah of Kryta, including her officials and institutions through vocal, written or physical means. :3.8 Smuggling :Bringing goods into the nation without paying apropriate tariffs, or transporting illegal goods within Kryta's borders. :3.9 Theft :Stealing the property of a Krytan citizen, the nation itself or an ally of Kryta. :3.10 Unarmed Assault :Attacking a Krytan citizen or an ally of Kryta without the use of weapons or magic. :Note: Attempts to kill an individual is charged as Attempted Murder. :Note: An assault of a sexual nature is tried as a major crime. :3.11 Vandalism :Defiling or destroying property of the kingdom of Kryta, the Church of Six, Krytan citizens or allies of Kryta. :3.12 Public Indecency :Full nudity, indecent exposure and extreme displays of affection are strictly prohibited in public spaces. Exemptions: Commercial institutions and buildings specifically registered as a 'gentlemen's club' or 'adult entertainment venue'. :3.13 Escalation :Committing a crime to punish a crime. 4.0 Additions :4.1 Attempted Crimes :A crime that was attempted but did not succeed is still eligible to be tried, the same as a crime that has succeeded. :4.2 Instigated Crimes :Encouraging others to commit crimes and succeeding is a criminal offense and may be punished as if the instigator committed said crime as well depending on circumstance. :4.3 Assisted Crimes :Aiding others in any way to commit a crime may be punished as if the person assisting the convict committed said crime as well depending on circumstance. Civil Law 1.0 Trial Rights :1.1 Right to Trial :Accused Krytan citizens are guaranteed the right of trial, carried out by the Lower Court. :Accused Krytan nobility are guaranteed the right of trial, carried out by the High Court. :Accused non-citizens are guaranteed the right of trial, carried out by a Seraph Tribunal. :1.2 Right of Representation :Accused Krytan citizens are guaranteed the right to choose a representative (lawfully licensed in Kryta) to speak and advocate on their behalf through the trial process. 2.0 Detention Rights :2.1 House Arrest :Krytan nobility, agents of the Queen, and members of the Ministry have the privilege to be held under house arrest if charged with a Major or Minor crime. This lenience may be granted at the discretion of the presiding Ministers. :2.2 Aggressive Interrogation :Law officials (Seraph, Shining Blade, Ministry Guard) are given the right to employ aggressive interrogation techniques against captured prisoners, in cases where it is justified as legal. Major physical violence, magical and alchemical methods of interrogations are forbidden. Administrative Law 1.0 Policy in the Chambers of Ministers :1.1 Disarmament Upon Entry :All who attend in the Chamber of Ministers must disarm and surrender all weaponry and magical foci to the Ministry Guard, to be returned upon exit. Refusal to comply means barred entry. Exemptions: members of the Ministry, law-enforcement, and those who are granted exception. :1.2 Removal of Face-Obscuring Garments and Armor Upon Entry :All who attend in the Chamber of Ministers must remove all hoods, masks, helms, and other garments that obscure the face. Refusal to comply means barred entry. Exemptions: members of the Ministry, law-enforcement, and those who are granted exception. 2.0 Legislation Process :2.1 Legislation Requirements :No legislation may be proposed for consideration or voting (by proxy or otherwise) without the proposed legislation being clearly and completely documented and posted for review by the Ministers. :2.2 Legislation Voting Protocol :To better serve the public and their concerns, no legislation may be raised for consideration or vote during an Open Session, unless none from the public come forward and there is time to fill. 3.0 Emergency Sanctions Protocol Ministers may instate emergency sanctions with the approval of two other ministers, until the next closed session, in which the ministry must agree via three-fifths vote what other sanctions must be but into effect in order to best protect the interests of the Krytan people. All emergency sanctions shall stand only until the threat to the Krytan people has passed. Various conditions must be met in order to declare emergency sanctions: #Proven and reasonable expectations that the situation will put Krytan citizens in danger. #The presence of a threat that requires more military strength (in the form of the Ministry Guard or Seraph) than is currently available to protect the district affected. Emergency sanctions: defined as any emergency precautions instated by the Minister of the district, in a time of crisis, for the safety of the people of Kryta. 4.0 Requirements of Service for Vice Legate Minister Position A Minister must possess a record of service consisting of ninety uninterrupted days before they are eligible to challenge a standing Vice Legate Minister for the position, except in a case where the position of Vice Legate Minister is unoccupied, for which a Minister needs only to possess a record of service consisting of thirty uninterrupted days to declare his or her candidacy for the Seat.